


So Sure

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla finds out the one she loves has been by her side all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sure

It was a few months after they were actually together that Layla realized that she was in love. This was so much different than her other loves -- much less pining, and far less craving of attention. Instead, Francis pursued her, openly and lovingly.

Now that she thought about, it took Layla just as long to fall in love with Francis as it had with Anne or Musa, actually more time, but something was different about this situation. It was that Francis had fallen in love with her first, and now that Layla made this realization, there was nothing left to do but bring it out in the open and be happy about it.

"I love you," Layla admitted to Francis one day, as they walked hand-in-hand back to the dorms.

"What's that?" Francis asked.

Layla blushed, thinking she'd said it loud enough the first time. "I love you," she said, unintentionally quieter.

"Oooh. I thought I heard that you loved me, but I just can't believe that my friend Layla would ever admit that to anyone."

"Cut it out," Layla said, dropping Francis's hand, folding her arms, and rushing ahead of her.

"Hey!" Francis shouted, running after her. "You know I was kidding."

Layla rolled her eyes, of course she had known that. If she'd thought that Francis was serious she would have had a much more dramatic reaction. It was just, couldn't she be serious when Layla was saying something difficult, something that she'd never said to anyone before? "Well, maybe sometimes you should think before you joke around."

"Come on, you know how I get when I'm nervous, or happy, or happily nervous, it's just -- Forget what I said. You surprised me, but it's a good thing. And, you know already how much I love you too," Francis said while looking away from Layla, but then glanced back her way with a smile.

When they made eye contact, Layla quickly ran and embraced her, surprising Francis yet again. Before Francis could say something else stupid, Layla kissed her, shocking her further. Though not their first kiss, this was the first that Layla had initiated. And for the first time, Layla felt confident of a romance.


End file.
